The Angel and The Demon
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: AU fic. Grimmjow is the next in line for the Yakuza leader, but first he has to marry a daughter of another clan. Refusing to, he walks off and runs into a girl in distress. What will become of this encounter? GrimmOC, GrimmjowxChihiro


**Okay, this is an AU fic, so if you don't like AU fics or OcxCanon fics in general, don't read. For those that do, read away!**

**Grimmjow, other bleach characters (c) Kubo Tite**

**Chihiro (c) Me**

* * *

The Angel and The Demon

AU Grimmjow x OC

One-Shot

In the vast streets of Karakura town, a young man stood, leaned against a building wall as he watched the citizens go by, all shivering in fear when they laid eyes on him. He would only scowl and growl at them in return, making them run in fright. There was a good reason for this, nobody wanted to get involved with the Yakuza.

"Yo, Grimmjow. The boss wants ta see ya." a voice spoke. He turned to see two other members, who were practically his friends. Kinda.

"For what Di Roy, Yylfordt?" He asked. The taller of the two men cleared his throat and brushed back his long, blonde hair.

"He wants to set up an engagement to a girl from another Yakuza clan, you see brother-"

"Hell. No. I told that old fool I ain't marrying no slut from another f*cking clan. I may be his grandson and pop's dead, but I ain't doing this." he growled. The other two sighed before turning around and walking away, it was obvious nothing was going to convince him otherwise. He smirked, they were pushovers. Suddenly he saw a group from a rival gang following someone, a girl.

She had long, brown hair and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, and looked like she was lost. She was also unaware of the scumbags that were following her. He turned to walk away, but stopped. The girl would definitely either get raped or killed if she was left alone, but for some reason that got to him. He turned around and started to follow the group.

"W-what do you want?" he heard a voice cry. He stopped and looked around a corner that led to an alleyway, where the bastards had her surrounded and backed up against the wall. She didn't look afraid, but glared at them. They started to laugh.

"We want you, beautiful. Now just hold still and-"

*WHAM!*

She had lifted her leg and sent one of them into the wall. The others looked at her in surprise before the leader of the crew growled at her.

"Ya little bitch! Get 'er boys!" he growled. The others were around her in seconds and she took another swing, getting another guy in the jaw with her fist. Another member jumped on her and had her pinned to the ground and she struggled. The leader smirked as he knelt down in front of her.

"Now, time to repay for what you di-" he was cut off when Grimmjow came in and decked him across the jaw, sending him into the wall. He growled as he cradled his jaw.

"You mother- get 'im boys!" he growled. The other men leaped at him, all getting into a massive brawl. Grimmjow was eagerly fighting back, as the girl backed up against the wall and watched the entire spectacle with wide eyes. Suddenly a guy pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the arm, making him roar with rage and pain. He turned and flung the guy against the wall, and the others ran off. Grimmjow spat at them before turning to the girl.

"There, you're safe." he grunted. She nodded before looking at the knife imbedded in his arm. Suddenly she heard more shouts and the two turned and saw more guys approaching the ally. He growled, there was no way he was a match for them. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm and nearly tripped as the girl dragged him, running away from the fiends as they noticed them.

"Hey, there they are! Get 'em!"

He was about to go back and fight, but her grip on his arm tightened as they ran. Only one thought went through his mind as they ran.

_`What the hell is she doing?` _he thought. Soon they reached the more public areas and ran into an apartment complex. She led him to the third floor before stopping at an apartment, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a pair of keys. She quickly unlocked the door and led him inside.

The apartment was big, surprisingly. It was mostly white walls, beige curtains, and wooden tables. She led him into the living room and sat him down, before looking at the knife that was imbedded in his arm.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. He scoffed before eyeing the knife. He quickly grasped it and tugged it out, wincing a little at the pain. Blood began to pool from the wound and she gasped, then ran into the kitchen where he could hear the water running. He looked around the apartment before she reappeared, a towel and bandages as well as some peroxide in hand. She knelt down beside him and began to clean and bandage the wound. They were silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"Thank you, you saved me." she whispered. He grunted, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Stop thanking me, it's annoying." he grunted. She nodded before going silent again. He took a breath and looked at her.

"Why the f*ck were you out there anyways? People like you shouldn't hang around there." he asked. She giggled as she finished bandaging his arm.

"I was looking for my friend. He hangs around there a lot, and wanted to see me. But I've never been there before, and got lost. That's when those guys…" she trailed off. He nodded, her friend must be like him.

"He a Yakuza?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure, I didn't even know he was apart of a gang until recently." she answered. He nodded again, some of the gang members did that. Kept secrets from their friends and family. She looked up at him and looked at him closely. His hair was blue as well as his eyes, they weren't normal colors. But for some reason, she liked it.

"My name is Chihiro Kururugi, what's yours?" she asked. He was silent for a moment, why did she want to know his name?

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Why?" he asked. She smiled as she looked at his bandages.

"Well I would like to know the name of my hero. Is that bad?" she joked. He chuckled, she was sure something.

"Nah, not really. But ya really think you should've helped out a Yakuza member?" he asked. She was silent before giggling. This confused him. "What's so damn funny?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just…well I really don't care about what a person's lifestyle, title, or anything like that. I talk to the person, because of the person. You saved me, so you can't be all bad." she explained. He growled.

"Wanna bet?" he hissed. She flinched a little at his sudden ferocity, but jumped when a crash of thunder echoed. They looked towards the window and could see millions of beads fall down the windowpane. It was raining.

"Shit. I gotta go." he growled. He got up to go to the door before a hand stopped him.

"Wait! But it's too dangerous to go out!" she cried. He looked at her and brushed her off before walking to the door. Suddenly he felt something poke his back and turned to see her holding an umbrella out to him.

"Here, if you really want to go, then at least take this. It'll keep you dry." she spoke. He was silent before taking it from her.

"Fine. Thanks." and he was out the door. She watched him walk down the hallway before she closed the door, placing her hand over her heart.

_`What is it about him, that makes my heart beat so fast?`_

-Later-

"Grimmjow! Where the hell have you been?" his grandfather yelled as he walked into the office. Grimmjow growled before plopping down on a chair, not really giving two-shits about anything at the moment. His grandfather scowled as he glared at him.

"Look, I was just out. Why the hell do you care?" he growled. His grandfather stood up and threw his fan at him, hitting him squarely in the forehead.

"I heard from Di Roy why you didn't come, you're going to marry a daughter from one of the other clans and-"

"Hell no! I ain't marrying no slut! I swear to f*cking god, if I could leave this clan I would!" Grimmjow roared. He stood up and marched out of the room, with his grandfather screaming out profanities at him. He marched out of the building and stood there in the rain, but then he remembered the umbrella that was still in his hand. He looked at it, before walking down the street. He walked for a good while before he found himself back in front of an apartment complex. Her apartment complex.

_`Stupid old man. God I hate him.` _he thought as he entered the building and walked up the stairs. After two more stairways, he was on her floor. He walked to her door and realized that it had a sign with a kitten on it. `Welcome` it said, in fancy cursive with a kitten on the side.

_`Yup. She's definitely a girly one.` _he thought. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but something stopped him. Why was he here? He shook his head and knocked on it.

"Oh! C-coming!" immediately the door opened to reveal her in a pair of pink, long-sleeved pajamas. It was buttoned down and she wore pink socks as he looked her over. She blushed brightly.

"Grimmjow! …why're you-"

"I came over just to take a break. Got a problem with that?" he growled. She shook her head as she opened the door wider, letting him in. He walked in and sat down in the living room, where a medium-sized TV sat. He felt something land on his head and looked to see that it was a towel.

"You're wet, so I brought you a towel." she spoke softly. He grunted before taking off his shirt, revealing a `6` tattoo on his back. He started to dry himself off as she brought in some food, probably her dinner. He saw a plate being placed in front of him and looked at her in confusion.

"The hell's this?" he asked. She smiled as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Dinner. You're probably hungry." she answered. He heard his stomach growl before he grabbed his own and began eating. As they ate he looked around, the apartment was empty, beside him and her. He looked at her.

"So where's your folks? You live alone?" he asked. He saw her expression change to sorrow as she placed her chopsticks down.

"My parents are in America, along with my sister. They needed to move because of a promotion at my dad's job, but I couldn't leave. I needed the education and now I don't have enough money to go there. My relatives send me money, but it's only to pay for the apartment." she explained. He sighed. That was tough. His dad was dead, and so was his mom, so he had no one. But not being able to see your folks, that was worse. He reached over and placed a hand on her head, ruffling it a little.

"Don't worry. You'll get there." he mumbled. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

-Later, night-

As he lay in a extra futon that Chihiro had, Grimmjow was thinking things over. While eating dinner, the two had talk about a lot of things. She asked a lot about what life was like for him, and he asked the same. He liked talking with her, because she would listen to him. His ass of a grandfather didn't care about his opinion, his friends were his grandfather's pawns, and his life as a yakuza sucked.

This was new to him. And he liked it.

-Months Pass-

"Damn him, I thought I said I wasn't marrying no slut!" Grimmjow growled as he marched down the sidewalk. He had just gotten into yet another fight with his grandfather, which was frequent nowadays, and was heading to Chihiro's apartment to cool off. Suddenly he saw some movement from the corner of his eye and he growled.

"Lookie at what we found. It's that bastard who punched boss a few months ago. Where's your little girlfriend, Jeagerjaques?" one of them sneered. He had black hair, weird teeth, and an eye patch over his left eye. He growled.

"Back off Nnoitra. Go back to your little clan, I ain't after shit like you." he growled. Suddenly he was surrounded by more men, he was outnumbered and outmatched. He growled as one of them grabbed his collar and dragged him into an alleyway, and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He could feel their punches and kicks, to the point where his body was numb.

"Grimmjow! Leave him alone!" he heard someone cry. He looked to see a blurry brown shape carrying a weapon of some sort, before blacking out.

…huh?

"Ugh…" he groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt something wrapped around his chest and his arms, and felt something soft brush against his forehead.

"Grimmjow? You okay man?" he heard a familiar male voice ask. He slowly opened his eyes to see Chihiro, Yylfordt, Edorad, Shawlong, and Nakeem staring at him. He groaned as he tried to move, but found his body completely sore.

"What…happened?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other before Shawlong spoke.

"Well, we were standing outside of headquarters when this young lady showed up and said you were in trouble, and we came to help you." he explained. Grimmjow nodded before noticing the bandages on her hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he saw her looked away a little as she clutched her hand.

"Well…I had break a pipe to use as a weapon, and the broken part of it cut me." she whispered. He nodded before looking at the other men.

"You guys go, I wanna talk to her. Alone." he growled. They nodded as they left the apartment. When they were gone he sat up and turned to her.

"Why did you save me?" he asked. She looked down and he noticed tears falling down her cheeks. She started to try and wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop.

"I was scared…I thought you were going to die…" she sobbed. He stared at her in confusion, she was afraid that he was gonna die? Why would she care about him? He didn't get it.

"Tch, stupid. I wasn't gonna die." he grunted. He pulled her hands away from her face and wiped away her tears as she stared at him in confusion.

"Thanks, you saved my ass back there." he grunted. She smiled a little as he continued to wipe the tears off of her face. Her skin felt soft to the touch, and he liked it. He liked everything about her. He made eye-contact with her and felt his heart skip a beat. Her face was beet red, but her eyes were sparkling as her mouth formed a little `o`. He grasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger and brought her face closer to his, inhaling her vanilla scent as her breath brushed against his hungry lips.

He growled loudly as he slammed his lips against hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened but slowly closed as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he cradled her head with one hand, and wrapped the other around her waist. He heard her moan softly and brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She opened it timidly and he brushed his tongue along every corner, before meeting hers. He pulled away and started to kiss down her neck. She panted heavily before he pulled away and brown met with cyan as he stared at her.

"Grimm…I-" She paused. Could she tell him? Did he feel the same way? He could see the confusion and pain in her eyes before pulling her close and resting his head on hers. He had developed feelings for this girl, how or why he didn't know. All he knew, was that he wanted her, he wanted to be with her. He wondered if she felt the same way, whether she did or not, he was going to risk it.

"Whatever you feel, I feel the same." he mumbled. He heard her gasp as he looked at her. Her eyes were wide before she smiled and buried her head into his chest. He tightened his arms around her and cradled her against his chest, these strange feelings inside of him welling up and overflowing. He had never felt them before, but didn't mind.

"I love you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." he heard her whisper. Heat flooded his cheeks as he buried his face into her soft, brown hair, inhaling her scent.

"Me too." he mumbled. With that, the two lovers nestled in each other's embrace and stayed there, for a very long time.

* * *

**Okay, since I've been seeing nothing but AU fics as of late, I decided to join the bandwagon. Well...I did a AU fic already, with the bleach characters as kids, but this one is different. **

**Since Grimmjow always has that rebel look, I think he would be kinda like a Yakuza, aside from the numerous tattoos on their bodies.**

**Anyways, enough with my rambling, enjoy! And read and Review!**


End file.
